


Making Himself Memorable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #113: Blossom, and in response to Capitu'spromptat Birdsofshore'sAnywhere But the Bed Fest.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_nextgen100's prompt #113: Blossom, and in response to Capitu's [prompt](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html?thread=4716705#t4716705) at Birdsofshore's [Anywhere But the Bed Fest](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only

~

Making Himself Memorable

~

It’s a gorgeous day by the lake, flowers blossoming everywhere, but Scorpius only has eyes for James. “Why can’t we see each other over break?”

James frowns. “I told you, Scorpius. We’re going to Greece on holiday in July, and after we return in August, Dad promised I could shadow him at the Ministry.” 

Scorpius swallows. “So I won’t see you ever again?”

“It’s my last year here.” James sighs. “Look, we’re sure to run into each other sometime—”

“Right.” Scorpius grabs his hand. “If this is the last time we’re to be together, then I’d best make it memorable.”

~

“What—?” James goes silent as Scorpius drags him behind some bushes and shoves him against a tree. “Merlin!” he moans as Scorpius then drops to his knees in the midst of wildflower blossoms.

Scorpius smirks up at him. “I’ve been researching this.” 

James’ hand settles on Scorpius’ head. “You’re _such_ a Ravenclaw.” 

“Are you complaining?” Pulling out James’ cock, Scorpius curls his fingers around the base before licking the head. 

“Fuck no,” James gasps, his head going back to rest against the tree. “Love that about you.” 

Scorpius slowly moves his mouth down, while above him, James starts to curse. 

~

“Fucking brilliant,” James gasps. “Your mouth was made for my cock.”

Scorpius, mouth full, hums. The vibration startles a shout out of James. Pulling off, Scorpius hushes him. “Quiet!” 

“Sorry,” James pants. “Don’t stop.”

“Then don’t make any noise,” Scorpius warns before once again swallowing James. This time he manages to slide his mouth all the way down James’ cock until his lips meet his fist. James starts to tremble. 

Scorpius’ tongue teases, startling another groan from James. “Sorry,” James whispers unsteadily. 

Ignoring him, Scorpius continues, and James’ hands flutter before he finally just grabs the nearest bush, scattering blossoms. 

~

Scorpius concentrates, fluttering his tongue, moving up and down until, finally, James succumbs to temptation and starts thrusting, fucking Scorpius’ mouth. 

Scorpius chokes, coughs, but James continues, his rhythm barely faltering. “Going…to…come!” he manages to say just as he starts spurting into Scorpius’ mouth. 

Pulling off, Scorpius catches James’ come square in his face, managing to close his eyes just in time. 

“Oh fuck,” James cries, shuddering through his orgasm. “Sorry—”

Scorpius gropes at the ground, using blossoms from the flowers growing by the lake to clean his face. By the time James is done, Scorpius is standing. 

~

“Sorry,” James says again. Kissing Scorpius, he grasps his blossom-stained crotch. “Do you need—?”

“Please,” Scorpius whispers. 

James reaches into Scorpius trousers, stroking his erection. Within moments he’s coming, spilling over James’ fingers. 

Panting, they separate. “There,” Scorpius says smugly. “ _Now_ you’ll never forget me.”

“Never,” James agrees.

“Good.” Scorpius smirks. “Because I plan to get much better. Next time we meet, watch out.” 

“Fuck,” James breathes, kissing Scorpius fiercely. “If you get any better, I may not survive next time.” 

Scorpius laughs. “No dying, Potter. I’ve plans for you, for _us_.” 

Shaking his head, James grins despite himself. “Noted.” 

~

Three years later, James eyes his supervisor. “I work alone.”

“Not on this case. You’re assigned an Unspeakable. He’s brilliant, one of the few to join the program directly out of Hogwarts.” Robards makes a shooing gesture. “He’s waiting in your office.” 

James leaves, taking the longest route back to his office. “…interfering arseholes—” he’s muttering as he walks in. “Look, I don’t need—”

“James.” Scorpius, looking amazing, stands there. 

“Scorpius?” James feels his cheeks blossom with colour.

Scorpius smiles. “Guess you haven’t forgotten me.”

“Never.” James smiles. “How could I? You were my…” He exhales. “Good to see you.” 

~

Scorpius _is_ brilliant, and Robards is right, he helps solves the potion smuggling case James is working on within a day.

With it over, James waits expectantly, but Scorpius simply submits his report and disappears.

James waits a day, then goes in search of him. The Department of Mysteries is a maze, however, so it takes him a while to locate Scorpius’ office. 

“Come in,” Scorpius says when James knocks.

James enters, blinking as he finds himself in a field, grass and wildflowers blossoms under his feet. Scorpius is standing by a lake, looking out. 

“Scorpius?”

“Took you long enough.” 

~

James approaches Scorpius slowly. “Where are we?”

“My office,” Scorpius says. “This is the default setting. I find it soothing.” 

“It reminds me of our last day together.” 

“Well spotted.” Scorpius turns, looking at James. “Why are you here?” 

“I thought…That is—”

Scorpius hums encouragingly. 

“I realise it’s been years, but I’ve never forgotten you. Can we…resume where we left off?” 

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. “Me on my knees in blossoms blowing you?” 

James grins. “Or me. Actually, I’ve put in some practise as well.”

Scorpius laughs, taking his hand. “I was only waiting for you to say.” 

~

They’re lying in the field, covered with blossoms, kissing. Frantic, desperate, they strain together. The years seem to fall away as they roll around, first James on top, then Scorpius. 

Finally they settle, Scorpius atop James, his eyes alight with mischief. “My office, my choice,” he says, tossing off his robes. 

James raises an eyebrow. “So if…when we fuck in _my_ office, it’s my choice?” 

Scorpius smirks. “We can always…negotiate.” 

James snorts. “Something tells me blow jobs aren’t the only thing you practised.” 

“Does that upset you?” 

Laughing, James drags him down for a kiss. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
